A Slip of the Tongue
by Divinia Serit
Summary: We all get flustered when we mistakenly say the wrong thing... Written for the August Challenge at the Jello-Forever Forum
1. Chapter 1

**So- I just posted on the jello-forever forum that I had no inspiration for the August challenge. What do ya know?! An hour after that comment, I had a brilliant idea! I hope everyone enjoys the fluffy humor. I'd advise you not to eat of drink anything while reading! I'm not responsible for any damages incurred while reading this one. Hehehehehe**

**This is written for the August Challenge at the Jello-Forever Forum: Mistakes**

_**A Slip of the Tongue**_

_**By Divinia Serit**_

**One**

_Five hundred and twelve. Five hundred and thirteen. Five hundred and fourteen._

"Hey Rigsby, did you know there are five hundred and fourteen cracks in the ceiling?" Jane asked. Rigsby turned away from his computer and shot Jane a quizzical look.

"No man, why would I care?" Jane sensed he was about to lose the attention of the stocky agent and thought up a quick retort. Cho was giving him the silent treatment after he had replaced all his novels with comic books and Van Pelt was being a good little agent and doing her paperwork while Lisbon was in a meeting.

"The more cracks a ceiling has, the more likely the building is weak," Jane announced loudly. The consultant glanced over in Cho's direction. Yup, the Asian man was still glaring. He was probably plotting hundreds of ways to kill him with crazy ninja moves. Jane shivered and continued to stare at Rigsby. Rigsby grinned as he slowly raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"You're crazy, Jane."

"I really think we should get the structural integrity of the building checked," Jane added seriously as Rigsby's happy expression began to falter. Jane laughed quietly to himself before digging in the cushions of the couch. Smiling, he pulled his hands out to reveal two colorful bouncy balls.

"Who are you? Mary Poppins?" Cho asked disdainfully as Jane began to experiment with the trajectory of the small toys. Van Pelt ducked occasionally, but otherwise ignored the consultant.

"Where is Lisbon anyway?" Rigsby asked as a pink rubber ball flew past his head. He raised his eyes warily to the ceiling again.

"She's with Minelli," Van Pelt responded. "The director from the FBI is an old friend of Minelli and stopped by for a debriefing." The red head continued to click away on her keyboard when Minelli, Lisbon, and another man entered the room suddenly.

Rigsby and Cho straightened up while in view of their guest, but Jane continued to test the durability of the bouncy balls. Slouching over the couch, he bounced the balls as fast as possible using his hands like tennis rackets. Minelli glared, but continued to introduce the director to his best team.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Boing._

The agents stared in shock when a purple ball struck the director in the forehead. Minelli turned bright red as he took in the scene. Lisbon grabbed her bottled water in an attempt to hide her smile.

"LISBON!" Minelli roared. "Grab Jane's balls!"

Water spewed out of her mouth as she started to choke. Minelli turned even redder and began to splutter as he rethought his last order. Meanwhile, the visiting director just smiled a tight smile and left the room with Minelli close behind him. Her eyes watering, Van Pelt silently handed her boss a paper towel and the team stared at one another in silence.

A moment passed and Cho began to laugh. His laugh became a cackle as Rigsby and Van Pelt joined in with a snigger. Clasping her hand to her forehead, Lisbon headed to her office and locked the door. Jane leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes with a petulant sigh. He allowed a small smile to creep over his face as he remembered Lisbon's expression. It had been priceless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part! I had to write another :) Enjoy!!!!**

**Two**

Lisbon frowned as her stomach rumbled loudly. She glared at her body, willing the offending body part to wait a few more minutes while she finished collating her last report. With a sigh, she stood up and stretched. From the bullpen, Jane watched as the lovely agent raised her arms above her head. The bottom of her shirt lifted and exposed a few inches of smooth skin. Jane was entranced.

Catching the moment, Rigsby smirked as he kicked Cho's foot and gestured towards the consultant. The two exchanged a knowing look as Van Pelt shot them a disapproving glare. Rigsby reached into the ziplock bag on his desk, only to discover his chips had been replaced with carrot sticks. With a defeated look, he began to gnaw on the vegetable.

"Hey boss! What do you say we all get lunch together today!" he asked excitedly when Lisbon ventured out of her office. The brunette cocked her head in thought before nodding.

"Sounds good to me," She replied and grabbed her purse. He others quickly finished what they were doing and were soon walking down the sidewalk outside of headquarters. Rigsby opened the door of a nearby restaurant that the bureau liked to frequent. There was nothing like a good home cooked meal after a long day-or in Rigsby's case- a half day.

Studying the menu, the team decided to be adventurous an order something new for a change. Their drink orders were taken and they soon found themselves enjoying pleasant conversation complete with occasional insults thrown at a few of the other teams that had also decided to eat out. Their meals were served and they started to eat.

"Try it!" Jane said with a grin.

"I'm not going to eat your food!" Lisbon exclaimed as she looked at Jane's almond roasted chicken.

"It's delicious. The chicken is really juicy," he begged as the others watched them with amused expressions. The other conversations died down as Jane's voice grew louder.

"Oh, come on Lisbon. You'll love my nuts…" Jane trailed off in mid sentence as the restaurant descended into silence. He turned bright red and turned to Lisbon who had buried her face in her napkin.

"I'll bet she's already tried his nuts," a voice murmured from another table as the senior agent sank lower in her seat.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that," she muttered from behind her napkin. The rest of the team quickly shoveled down their food and avoided looking at their boss and the consultant. Although, it was quite amusing to see Jane so out of sorts for once. The rest of the meal passed without incident, but the next day, a box of peanuts was delivered to the agents of the Serious Crimes Unit.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I thought of this one while feeding the horses this morning. It made me smile! There's a hint of Jello, and I decided Rigsby and Van Pelt needed some love! Hah! This story is marked as complete, but I may add to it as I think of new double entendres. Suggestions are welcome! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters. I'm so glad everyone's enjoying this crazy one! HAHAHA**

**Three**

Wayne Rigsby stood in front of Lisbon's office with a scowl on his face. Lisbon and Grace were currently discussing private matters-or as Lisbon had succinctly put it as she slammed her door in his face- 'girl talk'. He didn't know whether to pace nervously or sit and stare at the door like a stalker.

Jane watched the big man's dilemma from a comfortable position on the couch. It was easy to see the agent's feelings for the red head ran deep, and it was extremely amusing to watch Rigsby work himself into a frenzy.

"What if she's asking to transfer? Did I come on to strong?" Rigsby asked as he whirled around and fixed Jane with a panicked look. Jane pressed his lips together to silence the laughter that threatened to escape.

"She's probably asking advice about make-up or a party. You know, stuff girls talk about with other girls," Jane responded.

"Well that was eloquent," Cho chimed in. "Seriously man, just try and listen in if you're that worried." Rigsby's eyes lit up as if that thought had never occurred to him. He carefully leaned against the door and turned his head sideways. His face paled, and Jane's eyes narrowed as he watched the expressions play out over Rigsby's features.

"You gotta come listen to this," he hissed and pressed his ear to the door once more. Jane looked at Cho and shrugged before walking over to Rigsby. He frowned as pieces of the girls' conversation filtered through the barrier.

"He was so big!" Grace squealed.

Startled, Jane pulled back as Lisbon responded with a chuckle. Had he been that wrong about Rigsby and Van Pelt? He was sure Grace was in love with the other agent, but she didn't seem the type to sleep with other men unless she was in a serious relationship.

"Did you hold him?" Lisbon asked. "I bet he felt like velvet," she added wistfully. Jane practically choked and Rigsby clamped a hand over the consultant's mouth to keep him quiet.

"He did. He was just so round and smooth. Oh, and he made the cutest little noises when he saw me," Grace said cheerfully. Rigsby's eyes were practically bugging out of his head, and Cho decided to come over to see what the fuss was about. The girls were silent for a moment.

"You took pictures?!" Lisbon exclaimed. Giggling was heard and Cho took a deep breath as he contemplated the activities of his colleagues.

"Do you think I should tell the guys?" Grace asked. It was easy to hear the uncertainty in her voice. "I want to see him as much as possible, but I promise it won't interfere with my job." Rigsby gulped. The poor man looked like someone had tasered him.

Suddenly, the door opened sending all three men sprawling into a pile on the floor of Lisbon's office. They had a clear view of Lisbon's shoes as the senior agent towered over them with a raised eyebrow.

"If you wanted to join the conversation, you just had to knock," she said with an amused glare.

"But you were.. You and Grace…talking about…" Rigsby spluttered as Grace stared at him baffled.

"I'm an aunt!" Grace said happily as she produced pictures of a beautiful baby boy. The blood rushed to Jane's head as the details of the previous conversation were cleared up. Babies- of course!

"What did you think we were talking about?" Lisbon asked with a sly smirk as the guys picked themselves up off the floor.

"Oh, nothing much," Jane responded nonchalantly as he headed back to the couch. He vowed to never listen to Lisbon's conversations again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! I couldn't resist writing another! Everyone seems to be enjoying this random little story I've started. Go ahead and add it to your story alert, because I'll probably think of more! Once again, if you have any scene suggestions feel free to include them in your review! Love y'all and put away the food and drink!**

Four

Teresa Lisbon let out a heavy sigh as she pulled her shirt away from her body. It had to be at least a hundred degrees outside and they were stuck traipsing through the desert. It had been a particularly annoying case and several of their suspects had already been charged with obstructing justice. Politicians were like that. Of course, since so many high profile people were involved, everyone had to watch what they said and did.

Patrick Jane studied the senior agent out of the corner of his eye as they trudged along. Somehow, their car had ended up with a slashed tire and of course it wasn't realized until after the rest of the team had already left. Lisbon had pulled her hair up into a ponytail, exposing her slender neck. A few strands had already worked loose and wisped around her face. He definitely appreciated the way her damp shirt was clinging to her torso.

"This is all your fault," she grumbled. It was hard to be too angry with Jane. After all, he was providing some nice scenery. He had left his jacket and vest in the car. His sleeves were rolled up and he'd unbuttoned several shirt buttons. He looked like he should be on the cover of a damn romance novel. She, however, was not going to be swooning anytime soon.

"I guess it is," he answered with a lopsided grin. She paused and he chuckled at her stunned expression. He wasn't in the habit of often admitting his mistakes, but every so often it was fun to throw Lisbon off. His eyes widened when she pulled her shirt over her head and revealed a small black tank top. He swallowed-his throat tight. Two could play at that game, and so he unbuttoned his shirt all the way and exposed his bare torso.

Two hours later, Jane waved to the truck driver who had picked them up. The man honked as he drove off in a cloud of dust. With a sigh of relief, they pushed open the front door of the hotel and were greeted by the raised eyebrows of their colleagues and a few shocked stares from the waiting witnesses.

"Did you two have fun?" Cho asked with a slight smirk. Lisbon groaned when she considered their appearance. Jane was practically shirtless and she was in a tiny tank top and they were both extremely sweaty. She was sure they provided a real professional appearance.

"The car has a slashed tire and the spare is in your SUV," Lisbon answered with a glare. Cho stopped smirking when Lisbon threw her keys at him. "You can go fix it." Rigsby shook his head when Cho looked at him. No way was he going back outside. It felt like a sauna.

"Jane and I will be in the shower," Lisbon said tiredly not fully realizing her choice of words. Rigsby squeaked. Van Pelt smacked him in the shoulder and tried to hide her smile. Flushing, Lisbon glanced at the witnesses who were now staring at them with wide eyes.

"Hey Lisbon? Can we use your shower? You do have the better body wash," Jane said with a childish grin. Lisbon scowled.

"Very mature," she said as she stalked off in a rush. Damn adolescents.


	5. Chapter 5

**The chapter is dedicated to Dizzy-in-the-Izzy who starts school today. She gave me an idea, and I elaborated! Hope it makes your day much brighter!!!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! I'm so glad y'all appreciate or at least enjoy my current sense of humor. My maturity level is ridiculous at the moment- Hashanah. It is pretty stress relieving though! I thought Cho felt a little neglected, but this one didn't come out exactly like I wanted it to. It's still amusing, but not quite as funny as I wanted it to be...**

**Big hugs to everyone. Those who review this chapter get their pick of a sweaty Jane asking to use your body wash or a sweet Jane who'll leave you an origami frog when you're stressed!**

Five

Kimball Cho was not a man of many words. He preferred to silently observe the others, and only interfere when absolutely necessary. Even though he was not as skilled as Jane, he tended to notice everything. Contrary to popular belief, he had a myriad of expressions but he was well-schooled in keeping them hidden. He just didn't think people really needed to know what he was thinking or feeling all the time.

He had noticed a lot already this morning. Lisbon was stressed over the case they had been assigned. Add a high profile case in the middle of agent evaluation week and life was bound to get tricky. Her stress level had resulted in Jane being particularly annoying to everyone else. The man had roller skated down the halls of the office for goodness' sake! Oh well, at least he was leaving Lisbon alone for now. That in itself was a minor miracle.

They were an interesting pair, and it surprised many people that they worked so well together. Cho especially enjoyed observing their daily interactions. Their life was made up of fleeting touches and stolen glances and he honestly hoped things would work out for the two of them. Until then, it was fun to watch their actions-quality entertainment right there, especially when Jane was wearing knee and elbow pads while being chased by an angry Lisbon.

Rigsby and Jane were in the interrogation room with a suspect, and for some odd reason Jane was playing 'bad cop.' Lisbon's expression was priceless as she watched the consultant practically act like a member of the mafia. Cho smiled as he leaned against the two way mirror. Jane's sleeves were rolled up and his fist banged against the table causing the seated man to jump. Rigsby's eyes kept darting to the mirror as if he expected Lisbon to storm in any second and reprimand him for Jane's little act.

Lisbon rolled her eyes as Jane glared at the suspect, intruding into his personal space. The man seemed a little shaken, but wasn't quite willing to give up just yet. Biting her lip, Lisbon knocked on the mirror. Rigsby's eyes widened as he dejectedly left the room with Jane on his heels. Rigsby was stunned when his petite boss let a ghost of a smile cross her face.

"You're both doing a good job. Apply just a little bit more pressure and I think we'll have him," she said as Rigsby nodded eagerly. Jane just looked contemplative as he turned to address her.

"I hope you're right, Lisbon. It's harder than it looks. I don't think I can keep it up much longer."

"That's what she said," Cho added in a suggestive tone.

He couldn't resist. Lisbon let out an unladylike snort as she brought her hand up to her mouth. Cho snickered as Jane just stared back and forth between the two of them as Lisbon's shoulders shook with silent laughter as she left the room. Rigsby smirked as Jane's eyes narrowed.

"Traitor," Jane whispered. "You will pay, my little Asian friend." Cho just smiled at the stereotypical humor.

"I can kill you with a fortune cookie," Cho deadpanned. Jane looked slightly taken aback as he reentered the bullpen later. A single fortune cookie lay on his couch. Was that even possible? He warily glanced at Cho who seemed to be just ignoring him. He wasn't sure he wanted to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay-so this one may come out a little more vulgar than the previous ones! Sorry about that! I still think it's rated T, though. I mean, it's nothing worse than what you hear walking down a high school hallway. Anyways, I don't own Subway or KitKat-they just worked perfectly for this story!**

**A big thank you to JOLLYRANCHER for supplying the phrase in question! Feel free to leave your own in a review! It is quite helpful when I'm trying to think of new ones! HAHAHAHA-y'all enjoy! Holy crap-this is the longest one yet! (no pun intended) **

Six

Wayne Rigsby sat sipping his coffee in blissful silence. He was early today, and for once Jane wasn't waiting on the couch. The tell-tale glow of a computer confirmed that Lisbon was already in her office. He honestly didn't know when that woman slept. She was always the last one to leave and she was always there way before anyone else. Now that Patrick Jane was part of the team, she was forced to leave at a more reasonable time. Rigsby thought it was interesting that the consultant had such an affect on their workaholic boss.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled the delicious aroma of the hazelnut coffee as his fingers curled around the Styrofoam cup. Rigsby loved flavored coffees. There was something about the added ingredients that made drinking the warm liquid even more pleasurable. It was a secret than none of his colleagues knew, except for Jane. That man knew everything. A sudden noise coming from the hall startled him out of his reverie and he winced as scalding hot coffee spilled out of the cup and on to his hand.

"_Five! Five dollar foot-long…."_

Rigsby shook his head with a groan as Jane entered the bullpen singing the Subway sandwich jingle. That damn advertisement was so catchy. It would be stuck in his head for days. Rigsby swore that Jane did it on purpose. There was no better way to annoy someone than to sing product jingles. Last month Jane had hummed the KitKat song every time the team took a break. Later that day, he had craved them immensely and had eaten a whole bag of individually wrapped bars. Rigsby hadn't been able to eat a kitkat since then, and he loved that particular chocolate candy.

The big agent watched as Jane entered Lisbon's office with a paper bag in hand. He was amazed that two people could be so difficult when it was clear that something was between them. He would never be that dense. Concentrating once again on his coffee, he smiled shyly when Van Pelt entered the room munching on a bagel. Cho soon followed and the team relaxed into their daily routine.

Around lunch time, the team found themselves on the road. They were returning from a particular easy case which meant Lisbon was in a good mood. Rigsby's cell phone rang as his stomach growled. Lisbon chuckled on the other end and Rigsby could barely see her form in the car ahead.

"We're going to stop for lunch at the next exit. Any suggestions?"

"Subway!" he practically yelled. He swore he could hear Jane laughing on the other end. There was a pause before Lisbon confirmed that Subway indeed sounded okay. Van Pelt looked at him strangely. It probably was a surprise that he hadn't chosen his normal greasy fast food this time. It was all Jane's fault.

Ordering their sandwiches, the agents sat down in the small restaurant. Jane and Lisbon sat off to the side, while the other three took a larger table. Rigsby swore it sometimes felt like going out to eat with his family, and he was once again stuck at the kids table. Unwrapping the sandwich, he shoveled it into his mouth as Jane leaned over to Van Pelt. He barely noticed the small argument as he satisfied his current craving.

"It's bigger than that, Jane," Van Pelt said as she glared at the consultant. Lisbon watched with amusement as Jane continued to hound the young agent by debating the actual size of the sandwich.

"Nah-it's maybe eight inches. There's no way it's twelve." Jane whispered back. Van Pelt rolled her eyes and gestured toward Rigsby. She didn't even realize how loud her voice had gotten.

"Rigsby's is definitely a foot long!"

There was stunned silence as a few parents turned to glare at the flustered red head while the subject in question turned bright red. Cho pounded on Rigsby's back to help dislodge the pepper that was stuck in his throat. An older lady slowly walked over to the table and smiled kindly at Grace as she took her hand.

"It doesn't matter how long it is honey. It's what's inside that counts!"

The team stared in stunned silence as the little old lady winked and slowly made her way out of the restaurant. Lisbon put her hand in her hands, but her shaking shoulders gave her away. Lifting her head, she wiped tears from her eyes as Rigsby kicked Jane under the table.

"Well, that was awkward," Cho added as they quickly left the family restaurant before they could be asked to leave.

"I can't take you guys anywhere," Lisbon said with a grin as she patted the still silent Van Pelt on the back.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a short one, but it greatly amused me! Thanks to CORA for the phrase :D I'm going to take a brief break from this story for a few days, because I REALLY need to update 'And the Mighty Will Fall'. I've totally ignored it… Ooops! This one's been too much fun, so I've been more apt to play with it while I can! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, and keep those suggestions coming! I can't believe it's gotten over 100 reviews! WOW! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!**

Seven

Virgil Minelli thought he had seen everything. After all, he had raised a son and a daughter who were ridiculously rambunctious growing up. He couldn't believe they already had children of their own. His kids had been into everything-always trying to one-up the other. He practically had a scrapbook of every embarrassing moment that just about matched the hospital bills in his checkbook. Nothing else would ever surprise him. At least, that's what he thought before today.

It had started out as a relatively normal day. His morning was filled with analyzing reports and memos, and as usual, the majority of them detailed actions of Lisbon's team. At least they were interesting, he decided with a shrug. The antics of the prestigious team would make a great television show. He bent his head to sign another form when a flash of white caught his eye. Looking up, he tried to hold a stern expression as Kimball Cho passed his office covered in feathers.

He narrowed his eyes as he tried to find any rationale as to why the serious interrogator would be covered in down feathers. He shook his head and returned to his paperwork. He must be imagining things. A few minutes later, he heard squeaky footsteps. Wayne Rigsby and Grace Van Pelt rounded the corner. Both were soaking wet, and he vaguely wondered if he was dreaming. When he rubbed his eyes, they were gone.

He frowned as he studied the wet footprints glistening on the floor and was about to call for a 'Wet Floor' sign when his phone beeped signaling an incoming message. It was from Teresa Lisbon. A faint grin crossed his face as he flipped open his phone. It was human nature to be curious after all!

_Boss- I promise I'll explain everything in detail. Let's just say Jane angered the villagers. Apparently the small community is very creative when they want people to leave._

Minelli stifled a smile as he rose to his feet and headed to the bullpen. He saw a faint reflection of the blond consultant who was covered with paint and glitter. He couldn't see Lisbon, but he wished he had a camera. The team looked like they had been attacked by kindergartners. He was about to enter the room when Lisbon's voice rang out.

"Jane! Just go in my office and take your pants off," the woman ordered. "You'll only make it worse if you touch it!"

"Good god, woman! Are you this bossy in bed too?" Jane replied and a loud thud echoed through the hallway. The other agents burst into raucous laughter.

"I work with children," Lisbon muttered.

"Well, we do look like we tried to bust a craft store," Cho grumbled.

Minelli pressed his lips tightly together to keep from laughing. With an idiotic grin, he turned and headed back to his office. He honestly had never met two people who were so dense. Oh well, the debriefing could wait till later. He smirked and his secretary gave him an odd glance. For Jane, the debriefing could begin right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Teresa Lisbon took a deep breath as she concentrated on the pavement in front of her. Strands of hair were already starting to come loose from her messy pony tail and her shirt was damp with sweat. She pushed herself further, gulping in air as she tried to beat her previous record. The sound of her feet pounding on the path was strangely hypnotic and she almost missed the moment she crossed the line. She nodded at the timekeeper as she made a beeline for her water bottle.

Taking a long sip, her eyes followed the other runners that still hadn't completed their yearly CBI physical. It was a pretty intensive test that included a three mile run, timed sit-ups and push-ups, as well as basic hand to hand combat. She always made a point to beat her running time each year, and had succeeded so far. A brief smile flickered across her face as she watched the blond man huff and puff his way around the track.

Jane had not been pleased when he realized he was included in the team physical, especially when he found out Rigsby, Cho, and Van Pelt were exempt. They had passed a similar test rather recently, and the boss didn't need to verify their level of fitness. Lisbon smiled as she recalled telling him that he needed to be more than just a pretty face and prove he could handle the job. The man had gaped at her, and she was pleased to have gotten the last word in, for once. She looked up as Jane finally crossed the line and placed his hands on his knees. Standing, she grabbed an extra water bottle before joining her consultant.

Jane glared at Lisbon as he took the water. She looked like she had gone for a walk in the park, rather than a three mile run at a pace faster than any other agent in the CBI. No wonder she had an amazing criminal catch rate-she was practically a damn marathon runner. Lisbon shot him a cheeky grin as she plopped a towel on his head and headed back to the building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rigsby smiled as he stuffed another muffin in his mouth. Someone had left a plate of freshly baked apple muffins and they were delicious. It had been a relatively easy morning. Lisbon had told them yesterday, that she and Jane had to attend some sort of training seminar and would be back after lunch. This provided a wonderful opportunity to clean out the fridge as Cho read the latest novel. Van Pelt, of course, was actually completing paperwork.

Rigsby grabbed a carton of apple juice and took a swig before wiping his mouth. Sticking his head back in the fridge, he unexpectedly banged his head on the shelf when he heard someone enter the room. He turned and sheepishly faced Virgil Minelli who was staring at him with an odd expression. He opened his mouth to apologize when two voices carried down the hallway.

"Please tell me you're joking," Lisbon said.

"Come on, Lisbon. I want to see how flexible you are," Jane responded. Minelli watched as Rigsby's eyes widened. Surely they weren't talking about what it sounded like.

"Jane, after what we've been doing the past several hours- I'm going to have trouble walking for the rest of the day."

Minelli snorted as an amused look crossed his face. Jane and Lisbon entered the kitchen and froze when they noticed the inhabitants. Rigsby's mouth was open, and muffin had already started to spill out. A look of confusion crossed both of their faces before Lisbon's eyes widened with clarity.

"What?" Jane asked as Van Pelt and Cho popped their heads in to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh no, no, no," Lisbon whispered as she started to blush. "That's not what it sounded like, sir," she said as she eyed her boss. "Jane and I were just coming…uh, returning from a training exercise. Today was one of the eligible days for the CBI physical."

Rigsby set his juice down for fear he might drop it, while Minelli's mouth twitched as if he might laugh at the flustered expression of his senior agent.

"I let her beat me to the finish line," Jane said trying to be helpful.

"Sounds like fun," Minelli replied with a smirk as Lisbon buried her face in her hands.

"No way. Lisbon's punches hurt. I feel bad for whatever poor guy makes her mad," Jane added. Cho rolled his eyes.

"You-daily." the Asian man said.

"My career is over," Lisbon calmly stated as she turned on her heel and locked herself in her office.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay-so I know for those of you reading And the Mighty Will Fall that I said I was going to take an online quiz…Well, I couldn't help this one! It was begging to be written! Hope you enjoy it, and a big thank you to all my fans! This story was recently named a winner of the August09 JelloForever Challenges! YAY!**

Nine

Teresa Lisbon slammed the door to her office so hard that the glass rattled. Her team looked up in shock at the normally mild-mannered senior agent who stood in front of them with her hands on her hips. She looked ready to explode as her eyes scanned over her team before resting on the empty leather couch.

"What did Jane do now?" Van Pelt whispered to Cho. The Asian man shrugged as they all avoided their boss' gaze.

"Has anyone noticed she's become a lot more volatile since Jane joined the team?" Rigsby helpfully pointed out in a not-so-quiet whisper. Lisbon's glare intensified and Rigsby swore his shirt was going to catch on fire any minute.

"Where is he?" she asked. The agents shrugged as Lisbon's eyes narrowed. "If I find out that any of you had something to do with this, you'll be on desk duty for a month," she seethed before reentering her office with a bang.

The culprit in question moseyed into the bullpen five minutes later with a slight grin. The others just stared at him warily. The consultant's smile broadened as he took in the slightly worried expressions of his teammates.

"I see Lisbon found her surprise," he said with a smile.

"I don't think you should leave any more of those surprises," Rigsby said. "The boss was about to go all exorcist on us." Jane chuckled as he stretched out in his usual napping location.

"What did you do anyway?" Cho asked. They would all be lying if they said they weren't curious in the least bit!

"I just left her some candy," he said nonchalantly. "And I might have super-glued everything to her desk." Van Pelt shook her head with a groan.

"What? At least this way she can't throw anything at me!"

Lisbon stayed in her office for the majority of the day, and to everyone's surprise Jane left her alone. After lunch, she reentered the bullpen with a file in her hand and cleared her throat. The others listened with cool excitement as she briefed them on the next case. Field work beat paperwork any day of the week. Lisbon gathered her stuff and returned to find Jane still asleep on the couch.

"Are you ready, Jane?" she asked. He mumbled something unintelligible and she sighed. "Get him up. I have to drop off a file for Minelli. We're leaving when I get back." She stalked off and when she returned Jane had yet to move.

"Get your ass up, Jane!" she exclaimed as the rest of the team watched in amusement. The consultant slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Someone's grumpy today," he muttered in a sing-song voice. Lisbon rolled her eyes. By this point, they had gathered quite the crowd. On a slow day, the other agents amused themselves by listening to the banter of the Serious Crimes team. Lisbon and Jane could always be counted on to put on a show.

"Jane! Are you coming?" Lisbon yelled as the consultant slowly started to gather his belongings.

"Hold your horses, woman. When you're involved, I'm always coming."

He paused as the implications of his statement sunk in. There was a loud roar as the rest of the CBI started to laugh. Lisbon turned bright red, and covered her face. Jane opened his mouth, and closed it wishing he could undo the last few minutes. She was going to kill him.

"You do realize this security tape's going to be all over the office," Cho said calmly. Jane could only nod.


End file.
